


Школьные поделки: сделай или умри

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Kudos: 7





	Школьные поделки: сделай или умри

Каждому родителю знакома ситуация, когда любимое чадо подходит с грустным лицом и сообщает, что завтра в школу надо принести поделку, трехъярусный торт, доклад на шести листах с иллюстрациями и детальный план по избавлению цивилизации от бед. Происходит это за пару часов до того, как ребенку пора спать, а главное — когда магазины, где можно купить все необходимое, уже давно закрыты. В случае Чисского флота фонтан эмоций взрослого прямо пропорционален количеству маленьких навигаторов на борту. Но детей нельзя оставлять во тьме невежества, учебные планы должны выполняться, так что каждый капитан и адмирал, независимо от пола и возраста, в любой момент готов «лечь на амбразуру», то есть в экстренном порядке сгенерировать поделку и доклад.

Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что адмирал Ар’алани в одиннадцать часов вечера сидела у себя в кабинете и приклеивала засушенное насекомое к фетровому гнезду. Там уже находились пестрые цветы из бумаги и скорлупа от яиц, которая изображала начало новой жизни. Насекомыми своего адмирала снабдила Са’милл — малышка честно наловила их во время последнего отпуска — но засушить их не смогла и очень плакала из-за того, что придется их убить, поэтому какое-то время в кабинете Ар’алани стояла морилка с полудохлыми жучками. Закрутившись с делами, Ар’алани напрочь о них забыла и вспомнила только поздно вечером перед сдачей поделки «Мой отпуск».

Осторожно подцепив иголкой капельку клея, она нанесла ее на брюшко насекомого с длинным телом и большими фасеточными глазами. Прикрепила его к гнезду. Тельце легло как влитое, однако, убирая руку, Ар’алани зацепила его голову, и та не просто отвалилась, а осталась висеть приклеенная у нее на ногте. С раздраженным шипением адмирал стряхнула ее с себя и попыталась прикрепить на место. Иголка приклеилась, а вот голова — нет. После нескольких неудачных попыток отвалились глаза и жвала. Ар’алани стало тошно от воспоминаний о том, какие великолепные поделки каждый год делали навигаторы Митт’рау’нуруодо, их даже брали на выставки на Ксилле. При этом его руководство узнавалось в работах в два счета. Но члены жюри неизменно приходили в восторг при виде удивительных деталей, необыкновенного чувства цвета и пропорций, оригинальности задумки. Глядя на свое творчество, Ар’алани надеялась лишь на то, что судовой учитель ее не осудит. 

Она сменила тактику и теперь собирала голову по частям, помещая их на залитое клеем тельце. Когда время перевалило за полночь, поделка была готова. В гнезде лежало три пестрых яйца в окружении цветов, а вокруг на веточках сидели разнообразные насекомые. Капли клея на фетре изображали утреннюю росу. 

Ар’алани потерла уставшие глаза. Она уже начинала выходить из возраста, когда можно всю ночь работать над отчетом или помогать навигаторам, а потом как ни в чем не бывало выходить на смену. Хорошо, что у нее хватает помощников. Насколько ей было известно, капитан Креш сейчас корпел над аналитическим сочинением по истории в шести экземплярах, о котором девочки вспомнили только за ужином и впали в отчаяние. Ва’нья, не так давно закончившая обучение, оказалась настоящим сокровищем в плане помощи. Вздохнув, Ар’алани отнесла гнездо на полку, где уже лежал связанный ею свитер, книжка-раскладушка на тему расширения Доминации чиссов, вышитая игольница, подозрительно похожая на лицо главы одной из Правящих семей, и самодельная мягкая игрушка. Далее в программе стояла инсталляция из песка и ракушек. В отличие от прочих материалов, с песком адмирал еще не работала и не представляла, что из него соорудит. Как назло, урок у Ани’иши будет с утра. 

Промаявшись некоторое время, Ар’алани связалась с техниками и попросила принести дрель и самое тонкое сверло, какое у них найдется. Просьба никого не удивила. Через четверть часа адмирал Ар’алани, великая воительница, тонкий стратег и политик, уже сверлила дырки в ракушках. Это будет колье — и плевать на песок. Все равно он рассыпался, забился во все щели и ящики стола, противно скрипел под руками, царапал пальцы. За этим занятием ее и застала Ва’нья. Девушка подержала вертлявую сушеную морскую звезду, продела нитку в иголку и начала собирать уже просверленные ракушки в колье.

— Адмирал, — нерешительно произнесла она, — вы делали расчетную работу по математике?

— Да, — не глядя на нее, ответила Ар’алани, все внимание которой было сосредоточено на ракушке, — пришлось повозиться. Эти новые учебники никуда не годятся, я уже написала министру образования, что думаю на их счет.

Рука адмирала соскочила, сверло ушло в крышку стола. Горестно вздохнув, Ар’алани опустилась в кресло. Только сейчас она заметила, какой у Ва’нья усталый, замученный вид.

— У тебя опять были видения? — с тревогой спросила Ар’алани.

— Нет, просто… Я не понимаю. Математика есть математика, в ней все логично. Но я решала тремя разными вариантами, и ответы не сходятся, — взволнованно ответила Ва’нья и после трагической паузы добавила: — Пожалуйста, дайте списать.


End file.
